Perfect World
by dudeurfugly
Summary: Alyx Winchesterverse. Short story based on What is and What Should Never Be. While hunting a Djinn with Sam and Dean, Alyx is taken to a world very different from the one she's used to. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect World 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that you recognize from Supernatural, but I do own Alyx, Johnny, and Caleb. (Not the one from the show, obviously.)

**A/N: Okay, so this is a short story (only 3 chapters) I thought of after randomly thinking about the episode, "What is and What Should Never Be". I thought it would be interesting to see what Alyx's perspective would be if she were transported to an alternate reality. (When this story takes place, Alyx is 14, so she has just started high school.) Enjoy!**

It was a routine hunt. One, according to my father, that he and Sam had done before. I had read up on it, and researched until I could no longer cram any more information into my brain. It was simple, really. We had to track down the Djinn—a genie, for those of you who aren't in the hunting business—and kill it with a silver blade covered in lamb's blood. The tricky part is making sure the Djinn doesn't make you one of its victims. Dad said it makes its victims hallucinate into thinking their in a near perfect world, while it drains them of their blood to feed on. Yeah, not so pleasant.

Everything was going pretty well, until the three of us got separated—or, if you want to put it in other terms, I got lost. I didn't mean to; it's just that the place was extremely large and dark. I had hung back for a moment to investigate, thinking I'd heard a noise or something out of the ordinary, and then I suddenly found myself alone. In a creepy abandoned building. With a psychopathic genie on the loose.

Heaving a sigh, I trudged along, trying to steady the flashlight that I held in my trembling hand. I maneuvered as silently as I could around the various piles of junk and other unused materials being stored in the deserted building. I had the hood of my zip-up sweatshirt pulled up, to keep in some warmth, because it was absolutely _freezing_ in this place. I hate being separated from Dad and Sam. It's generally okay when it's the typical salt-and-burn gig, but not so good when we're going up against something I've never experienced before.

Why had I picked _this_ over going to my friend Kylie's house? Right. I remember: I had been totally gung-ho about tackling a new supernatural creature. But now? Not so much. Damn, I could've been watching _House of Wax_ in the warm, safe confines of Kylie's house with a big bowl of popcorn and a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Now, I'm stuck here, with—as I mentioned earlier—a crazy genie.

Speaking of which, the Djinn decided to make it's appearance at that particular moment, coming out of the shadows and slamming me into a wall, knocking the flashlight from my hand. I _knew_ then that I was in deep trouble. The Djinn towered over me; an extremely tall being covered in strange markings, which looked sort of like tattoos. I tried to fight back, but it had me pinned so I couldn't move. It gave me a wicked grin, and pressed its cold, clammy hand against my forehead.

This wasn't good…this wasn't good at _all_…

The Djinn's hand started radiating a bright, blue light, and I suddenly felt myself slipping away. I was loosing grip of my surroundings; my vision becoming blurry. I had a splitting headache…time was slowing down around me…and I finally let go, falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up abruptly, and found myself lying in a bed (a _very_ comfortable bed, I might add), in a room I didn't recognize. Confused, I got up and made my way out into the hall, discovering that I was in a totally different house. That immediately ruled out the possibility that I had hit my head and Sam and Dad had finished up the hunt and taken me straight home. Nope. There _definitely_ had been a Djinn, and I had _definitely_ become its next victim.

_Oh_, I was _so_ getting grounded for this when I woke up…if/when that actually happened.

I was disrupted from my train of thoughts by the pitter-patter of feet on the hardwood floor coming my way.

"Ally!" a child's voice called. I spun around to see a little boy, about six or seven, standing there, dressed in Dad's old Metallica T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had golden blonde hair and soft, mahogany eyes.

"Uh…hi." I replied, confused still. Who was this kid?

"C'mon, Alyx, you promised to play video games with me today." He declared.

"And _who_ are you again?" I asked stupidly. The little boy laughed.

"_Ally_!" he whined. "I don't want to play _that_ game again. It's annoying." He crossed his arms over his chest. I decided to play along.

"Well, then, I'll have to get it out of you one way or another." I stated. I started tickling him; his infectious laughter filled the upstairs hallway, as he tried to fight me off.

"Okay! _Okay_! Stop it, Alyx…come _on_! I'm Johnny, remember?" He laughed. I smirked. I had a little brother? Since when? And _how_?

"All right, little dude. I'll play with you later, I promise. I just have to…wake up a bit first." I told him. He nodded and ran back to his room, excited. I walked slowly down the stairs, following the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. I stopped upon seeing Dad sitting at the table…with my mother, Jo, opposite him. She looked extremely well and very, very much alive. She was even prettier in person than the pictures I had seen. Mom stood, grinning.

"There you are, Sweet Pea. It's almost noon. Were you planning on sleeping the entire day?" she asked. It was a shock to hear her sweet, almost angelic voice. I practically ran to her, embracing her in a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

This wasn't real. I _knew_ it wasn't real. But it felt right, like everything was okay in the world now. It was as if everything else—the hunting, the supernatural beings, and all of the deaths in my family—was a dream. A bad nightmare. Something that never actually happened.

But it had. Deep down, I was aware that the perfectness of everything I was experiencing _was_ the dream. At this point, I didn't even care whether it was real or not. In the back of my mind, I've always wanted this—this normalcy.

I continued to hug my mother, tears beginning to flood my vision. "I love you, Mom." I whispered, my voice breaking.

"I love you, too," she laughed. "You feelin' okay, Alyx? I think I should let you sleep in more often…" she joked.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." I replied, wiping away the tears before she could see them. I didn't want her to think anything was wrong, with the complete emotional breakdown I was having for no apparent reason. I walked over to Dad, giving him a hug as well.

"Hey, kiddo. Glad I was able to catch you before I headed out." Dad said.

"You're leaving town?" I asked. "Is Uncle Sam going with you?"

Dad looked genuinely confused. "No, I'm just going to the _garage_," he said slowly, "Ya know, where I work…as a mechanic. Why would your uncle come?"

"Oh…I dunno. Nevermind…I don't know what I was thinking," I answered quickly. I had momentarily forgotten that we weren't hunters in this reality. "Where is Uncle Sam, anyway?"

"They were supposed to come for the day, but something came up at your uncle's firm and he had to finish up some work, so they're just going to come for dinner." Mom explained. So, Sammy was a hotshot lawyer after all. But what did she mean by 'they're'? Wait a second…if the Demon never existed, that would mean that Sam is most likely married to Jessica, and I probably have a cousin. That would also mean that Grandpa John and Grandma Mary were, in fact, alive since the Demon never attacked.

"And Grandma and Grandpa?" I ventured.

"Yeah, they're still coming…around four, I think," Dad answered. "Well, I have to get going. See you at dinner." Dad gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then started kissing Mom. Normally, teens would be grossed out to see their parents kissing, but I thought it was the cutest thing ever. Dad left, leaving Mom and me alone in the kitchen, which I didn't mind. I sat down in a chair at the table, watching as she washed the dishes at the sink.

"Dad works a lot, doesn't he?" I mused, trying to get more information on this new reality. Mom sighed.

"I know you don't like that your father works constantly, Alyx, but it's for everyone's benefit. We need the money." Mom said, as Johnny raced into the kitchen.

"Did Dad leave?" he asked. Mom nodded, and the little boy's face fell.

"We _never_ get to see Dad anymore." He muttered. This sucked. Sure, things were rough in the 'other' life, but at least I got to see Dad a lot. We _always_ spent time together. Hell, he _made_ time for me. And what was this not having Sam around thing? That wasn't so fair, either.

"C'mon, Johnny, I'll get dressed and we can do whatever you want." I decided. Johnny's face lit up; he looked so much like Mom, it was scary.

The two of us spent the afternoon playing video games, running around in the backyard, and enjoying each other's company. It was pretty cool having someone smaller who depended on me and looked up to me as a role model.

"Alyx, you're the best big sister ever." Johnny stated, laughing, as we plopped down on the grass, out of breath after an intense game of Tag. I smiled.

"And you're an _awesome_ little brother, Johnny."

"Johnny! Alyx! Grandpa and Grandma are here!" Mom yelled out the back window. Johnny and I shared an excited glance.

"Race ya to the house?" I suggested. Johnny perked up.

"Last one in does the dishes after dinner," He agreed. I nodded, and we got to our feet. "Ready…set…" He started running before he even shouted 'go'.

"Hey! Cheater! That's _not_ fair!" I yelled running after him. He beat me to the house, but I didn't care. We walked in, and discovered Mom, Grandpa John and Grandma Mary in the living room.

"There you are, Johnny, Alyx," Grandma Mary said, giving us each a kiss. "It's so good to see the two of you." She looked so beautiful, just as Dad had once described her.

"Alyx, how have you been?" Grandpa John asked, hugging me. He was an intimidating-looking man, but he was probably one of the sweetest guys I've ever met.

"Good, you?" I questioned.

"Not too bad." He chuckled. The doorbell rang, and Johnny scurried over to answer it.

"Uncle Sam!" he yelled excitedly, letting my Uncle Sam and now Aunt Jessica inside. A teenage boy followed them in; he seemed to be about my age. He was a spitting image of Sam, from his shaggy, dark brown hair, to his tall, lanky frame. He had Jessica's sweet, blue eyes, though. "Caleb!" Johnny practically pounced on the teenager, who grinned back at him.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" he asked. Johnny shrugged and ran off in the other direction. The kid was a major ball of energy.

"Hey, Alyx." Jessica came over and gave me a hug. I had never met the woman in my life, and I had only seen one picture of her, but she seemed very nice. We talked for a moment, then she went to go say hello to everyone else. Caleb, Sam's son (that's _so_ weird to think about…) came over and offered a smile.

"Hey cuz." He said.

"Hey…Caleb. What's up?" I asked, trying to strike up some form of conversation with the boy.

"Nothing much…just happy to be done with freshman year. You?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely." I replied, as Sam ambled on over.

"Hey, Alyx." he said, giving me a hug. What was this? Whenever he greeted me anywhere, he almost _always_ called me 'Ally'. _He_ was the only one who could call me that, just like _I_ was the only one who could call him 'Sammy' (Even though Dad did it anyway.).

"Hey, Uncle Sammy." I answered. He gave me a weird look.

"Since _when_ do you call me 'Uncle Sammy'?" he inquired. I shrugged.

"Since…now." I stated. He shook his head, and walked away to search for his wife. Okay, something wasn't right with that. I didn't like that I couldn't call him 'Sammy'. So not cool.

The group of us talked for awhile, and then Dad showed up, just before we were about to sit down at the table to eat. It was a wonderful meal, with good, home-cooked food. We sat swapping stories, laughing, and having a great time. Although, I couldn't ignore the tension between the Winchester brothers; I noticed that they weren't as close as they are in my reality. They were close in the fact that they were family and they knew they had to be because of that. But they weren't the "I'd die for you because you're my brother" kind of close that I was used to seeing on a daily basis, particularly, of course, on hunts.

After dinner was over, we sat in the living room, talking over desert and coffee. Everyone left at around nine-thirty, and I helped Mom and Dad clean up before heading upstairs. I collapsed onto my bed, with a lot of thoughts weighing heavily on my mind. I liked some aspects of this reality, but not all. It was great seeing everyone alive and well, but the family bonds here weren't nearly as strong as they are in my reality. I missed that. And I actually was beginning to miss hunting as well. I mean, hunting the supernatural has been a huge part of my life, and to just stop all of a sudden would be weird. As I was contemplating what to do next, there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Johnny poked his head in, and then walked slowly into the room, shutting the door quietly. He observed me for a moment, and frowned.

"Ally, why do you look so sad?" he asked. It almost broke my heart. I patted the empty space on the bed next to me, and he hopped up. I decided to tell him what was going on, because he wasn't actually real anyway, so it didn't matter.

"I can't stay here, Johnny," I said. "I have to leave."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why? What do you mean? Ally, what's going on?" Johnny asked. He searched my eyes for some kind of truth, trying to make sense of the situation. "You don't have to go…"

"Yeah, I do. I like it here, really…I mean, Mom's alive…but it's not real. None of it is," I stated sadly. I got up from the bed, pulling on a jean jacket that was lying on the floor. "Bye, Johnny." I waltzed right out into the hallway and down the stairs, ignoring Johnny's protests to wait. Mom and Dad were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Mom got up when she saw me pick up the car keys from the hook in the front hall. Dad was following behind her, concerned.

"Alyx, where are you going?" Mom asked. I guessed I looked pretty suspicious with the car keys, since I'm only fourteen, but they didn't know that I've been able to drive for awhile now. I gave my mom one last hug, trying to breathe in her scent to remember somehow before I had to leave her behind.

"I love you, Mom," I said. "I'm going to miss you."

With that, I exited the house; Dad and Mom ran after me outside, as I was unlocking the car. Which was _not_ the Impala, but some kind of SUV instead.

"Alyx, what is going on? What are you doing with the car?" Dad asked.

"Where are you going?" Mom questioned. I ignored both of them and slid into the driver's seat, starting up the engine. Dad said that when he was trapped in the alternate reality last time they went up against the Djinn, he had to kill himself to wake up. It wasn't pleasant to think about, but I knew I wouldn't really die because this was all one big, elaborate, hallucination. Besides, the longer I stayed here, the longer the Djinn had to drain my blood. I did _not_ even want to think about what was happening to me back in the 'real world'.

I sped off down the road, tires screeching on the pavement as I rounded the corner. I was planning on crashing the car; it was quick and painless, and I'd be out of here in no time. I saw a large building at the end of the road I was on. I pressed my foot on the accelerator, picking up speed. As soon as I made contact with the brick building, I heard the loud crushing and scraping of metal, and the broken glass, and I immediately slipped out of consciousness once again.

When I came to, I jolted awake. It took a moment to focus my eyes, but once I did, I saw the familiar sight of the dingy, abandoned building. However, I wasn't happy at the fact that I was strung up by a rope tied around my wrists, dangling from the ceiling, hooked up to an IV bag that was slowly draining the blood from my body. I felt tired and weak from the blood loss. I probably looked like hell, 'cause I sure felt like it.

"Dad?" I called; my voice came out as a whisper that really didn't sound like my voice at all. "Sammy?" They had to be searching for me. They had to be close by now. And where was the damn Djinn anyway? I called them again, willing my voice to be louder. I heard footsteps coming closer, and prayed that it was my uncle and dad, and not that crazed genie.

"Ally?" I heard Sam's voice, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sammy? Dad? In here…" I said hoarsely.

"Alyx? Oh, God…" Dad said, and then swore out loud. "Damn it, we've been looking all over for you."

"Get me the hell down from here," I pleaded, tears stinging in the corners of my eyes. I wanted to go home so very badly… Sam took out his knife and cut the ropes, and they helped me onto the floor. My legs were wobbly; I couldn't stand up on my own, and the room was spinning. I felt sick; all I wanted to do was lie down. Dad pulled the IV gently out of my arm, wincing at the amount of blood I had lost. "Where's the Djinn?"

"We had a little confrontation upstairs while we were looking for you. We killed it, don't worry. I think it was trying to distract us from finding you." Sam explained. Dad picked me up carefully and we walked to the car. Neither of us spoke on the way to the motel. Once Sam unlocked the motel room door, I ambled in and collapsed face down onto a bed, exhausted. I felt the weight of the bed shift, knowing that either Dad or Sam had taken a seat on the edge of it.

"The Djinn sent you somewhere, didn't it? An alternate reality?" Dad inquired. I groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It'll help if you do." Sam advised. I sat up slowly, pulling my knees to my chest. Dad was sitting on the bed I was occupying, while Sammy sat on the edge of the other bed.

"Everyone was alive," I explained. "We weren't hunters…we were normal." I paused, fighting back tears. "I saw Mom, Grandpa, Grandma, Jess…Sam, you had a son my age, and I had a little brother. It was almost perfect."

"Almost?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"We weren't close at all. Not like we are here. It was weird. To tell you the truth, in that short amount of time, I missed being a hunter," I admitted. Dad ruffled my hair, smiling. Sam smirked. "Alternate realities suck."

"I agree." Dad laughed.

The three of us settled down, deciding to watch a late night movie. I had never been so happy to be spending time with the Dad and Sam _I_ knew, in a crappy motel room. This, I decided, was _my_ perfect world; no matter how unconventional and sometimes chaotic it may seem.

This life…hunting…my family…it was everything to me. And I wouldn't ever forget that.


End file.
